Go For It
by DeborahsFrench
Summary: Why had she found herself here, with him of all people? A drink in hand, helping him pick up another woman, a woman that was not her. One-Shot


**Go For It**

It was hot, too hot. There were so many bodies in the tiny bar. Jordan Todd thanked herself for not being claustrophobic, because right now she would be freaking the hell out. But no, she had been holding onto the glass of water for the past hour, just watching him. A part of her wondering why and at what point in her day did she agree to come here with _him _of all people?

_Flashback_

Laughter emitted from the roundtable room, as Jordan walked passed it, she popped her head around the door, "What's so funny?" She questioned, walking further in and placing the stack of files she was carrying to JJ's office (where she was currently residing) onto the table that was littered with take away Chinese food boxes.

"Well, Morgan was just telling us about his plan to get an actual girlfriend tonight." Prentiss added, smirking as she dipped into her lunch and ate a mouthful.

"What's funny about that?" Jordan sat down at one of the free chairs, crossing one leg over another and getting comfortable, knowing this was probably a story that was going to take some time.

Garcia placed her own Chinese food box on the table, "You see, Morgan here is notorious for his one night stands, and if he ever gets in a relationship, it is always over within the two weeks mark. He doesn't like being emotionally attached to people."

Holding his hands up, in a surrendering form, Morgan opposed, "Hey! I do not have problems getting emotionally attached! I am emotionally attached with all of you guys."

Hands connected with foreheads all around the table and groans emitted from everyone. This time Jordan spoke, "Yeah, but you aren't trying to have sex with us. And you don't have to wake up next to us every morning, or even have the future prospects of being married and stuck in a house with one of us."

"So you're telling me I have commitment issues?" Morgan asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, new girl, I have news for you: I do not have commitment issues. Besides, you've just joined the conversation, don't even pretend you know what you're talking about."

The rest of the team (bar Hotch and Rossi) sat around, amused by the scene now unfolding, all digging into their lunches as if it were some form of TV soap opera.

"You do have commitment issues. You pick a girl up, and take away in the middle of the night, like Batman." Jordan informed him, arms crossed over her chest defensively.

"Fine, you want a bet?" He proposed.

Everyone's eyebrows raised, including Jordan's, "Sure."

"Fine, you come out with me tonight, I find a girl, and I stay with her for more than two weeks."

A small smirk came to the corner of her lips, but she was unsure why: was it the thought of spending a night with Derek Morgan? Or the fact of him losing a bet? All in all, she knew she should not feel so happy, especially since she knew she would have to sit through him flirting endlessly with anyone but her.

Yeah, Jordan Todd had a small thing for Derek Morgan.

Ever since she ran into him at the coffee store.

"You're on." The shook hands, and parted ways, Jordan picking her folders back up and walking into JJ's office to get back to work, but anything other than work was on her mind. All she could wonder now was what to wear for her night out with Derek.

_End of Flashback_

She was unclear as to if it were the heat in the bar, or her general nervousness, that had her sweaty. Her eyes darted all around the room, trying to follow in the direction Derek's eyes were going, but she was having no such luck.

So far he had just talked to her. And not talking about boasting over who he was going to end up with. No, nice, general conversation. Talking about each other's family, how Jordan had ended up in Law Enforcement and what the pair were like in high school.

Why was she still freaking out though? Jordan Todd was some profiler, especially if she could not work her own feelings out.

_Flashback_

He did not know why, but he was wearing actual clothing. Date clothing. Morgan decided to go against his normal jeans and a tee, and instead wore black work pants, polished shoes and a casual top. Repeatedly he had told himself: _You're going to get a girlfriend for two weeks, not to propose to your girlfriend._

But he still sprayed his best cologne on himself.

After popping some fresh water in Clooney's bowl, and some food just in case he did not return back home tonight, Morgan warned him about jumping on the furniture, not that the dog would listen. Tomorrow he was surely to find couch cushions on the floor, a broken vase and dog hairs on everything in the house.

They were to meet at eight. He arrived there at half seven. They always said it was better to be early, right? He had no idea right now, as he downed the last of his beer, checking the time on his phone, then looking to see if Jordan had texted to cancel. No such luck.

Now all he needed to do was sit and wait, and spy out some poor un-suspecting, single, victim for the next two weeks. Inwardly, he cringed at the similarities between him and an UnSub right now, but he could live safely in the knowledge that whichever woman he went out with would be alive at the end of the two weeks.

Eyes scanned around the bar, not to many people in there _yet_. But there seemed to be some good candidates. Setting about trying to see if they had a date, or were married, he stopped when his eyes locked on something in the doorway.

She looked beautiful, that was the woman he wanted. Wearing a casual short black skirt and a very form fitting red top. Her hair was loosely pinned in, and half of it was laying down her back. The strands of hair pinned away from her ears allowed him to see she wore some red dangling earrings to match the top. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

And he stared at her beauty for a good thirty seconds before he heard, "Derek?" Come from in front of him.

Both of his eyebrows raised, "Hmm?"

"We ready to get this bet started?" He gave a nod and ordered them both a drink before sitting at a table. His eyes permanently locked on the woman of his desires.

_End Of Flashback_

"So, see anyone yet?" She asked, impatiently, hating how crowded the club had now became.

"Oh, I've had my eyes on her for some time." He informed Jordan, taking another mouthful of his beer.

"Well go and ask her, I'm getting bored of waiting here."

He avoided her eyes, "She's not really my normal type." Morgan told her.

"What do you mean? Cheap and whore-ish?" He would have laughed had it not been for his nerves.

"Definitely not cheap and certainty not a whore. Not that I'm saying that's what I normally go for!" He added.

She smirked, sipping at her cup of water, "Just go and ask her. It can either go the right way, or horribly wrong."

At that moment, she saw the flash of insecurities in his eyes. Innocence. Like a lost school child. "Just ask. I am sure she won't say no. How could anyone say no to your charms."

"Okay." He took a bigger mouthful, rising from his seat, and began to walk away, only to turn back to look at Jordan.

"Just go for it!" She encouraged him, "There's money in it for you, remember."

With a sigh, he asked out loud, "Would you care to dance?"

She laughed, she did not mean to, but she did. "Is that your line? She's totally going to say no. Practice a few on me, and I'll tell you the best one to use."

"Well… I…" He fumbled with his hands.

"Oh, I never thought I would see the day Derek Morgan lost his game!"

_Really not helping._ Smoothing a hand over his head, he tried again, "Look, well, I don't know what to say to her."

"Why don't you just tell her she looks really pretty. I'm sure that would do the trick." Why had she signed herself up for this? Now she was actually helping him get another girlfriend. Nervously, she fiddled with her red dangling earring on her left ear, the other hand still holding the cup of water.

"You look really pretty, red suits you." He finally managed to say.

For a moment, Jordan looked stunned, then she went along with it, "Yeah, that's what you're supposed to say. I'm sure she will fall in your arms."

"She hasn't fallen yet." Commented Morgan.

Jordan Todd gazed into his eyes for a moment, and then realised what he was talking about, "What? Me?" Her heart fluttered.

"Yeah. I have fallen for you, Jordan Todd."

Her brows creased, "So wait, if I'm your 'girlfriend' are you dumping me in two weeks?"

"Definitely not. Why would I want to lost someone as special as you, especially when I have only just found you."

He walked to her side and locked his lips with hers, softly, tenderly.

The perfect first kiss.


End file.
